relatos de vida
by AsukaxLockhart
Summary: Conjuntos de Drabble de personajes de este fantastico anime. Sin linea de tiempo, surge debido a mis pensamientos que vuelan por ahi jeje. Veran errores en mis anotaciones, debido al cambio de capítulos que he hecho.
1. Chapter 1

Quinto trabajo, este fic lo hice yo jeje, espero que os guste, saludos. El fic es un recuento de recuerdos de Meer Campbell, no tiene una línea de tiempo buena debido a mi poca creatividad -.-La traducción de la letra EMOTION nose si esta bien pero es lo que pude lograr a traducir.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenece, tampoco lo siguiente ya que por el momento me dedico a reproducir fic de otras personas que considero que deben verlas en este sitio, sino a Mitsuo Fukuda.

**Una vez empezó en…**

Una hermosa joven se despierta después de someterse a una cirugía plástica fuerte y con cambios muy fuertes en su aspecto físico del rostro.

--- por fin me han quitado las vendas....moo....es una extraña sensación--- agarrando un espejo se mira en el y piensa "_cuando vi en el, vi el reflejo de mi idola Lacus Clyne_"

La joven empieza ha hacerse una lluvia de ideas entre ellas

---alucinanteeeeeeeeee...guauuuu.....muy alucinante---

Luego de esto se recuesta de nuevo en la cama y sigue en su nube de pensamiento

--- es la misma imagen, no hay duda, es la misma imagen de Lacus Clyne, guau muy impresionante la tecnología que usan, no hay duda de ello...jejejeje --- luego de esto la joven chica cambiada de aspecto físico se propone en su mente lo siguiente --- muy bien, aquí voy, lo haré a la perfección, todos me han apoyado y solo tengo que sustituir por un tiempo a Lacus-sama, solo por tiempo ---

Pasado ya siete días después de que la chica se quitase las vendas; es puesta en adiestramiento para aprender las costumbres de Lacus Clyne. Paseando por los paneles de fotos puestos para que ella los observe sigue pensando.

--- bue....ara, ara, jejeje....todos tenemos costumbres pero en el caso de Lacus-sama se llamaría una vida dentro de otra, supongo que es difícil eso pero por ahora lo que me preocupa es que no se sus gustos, ya que la voz me dicen todos que es idéntica a ella... un problema menos de 20.000 mil....jejeje ---

Luego de una semana de aprendizaje y adiestramiento.

--- hayyyyyy ya me llego trabajo, y yo nose nada de nada de Lacus-sama.... eto...eto...eto....eto...eto...haaaa yaaaa basta... basta cabeza ---

La joven después de caminar en círculos en el camerino se sienta y empieza a maquillarse para el espectáculo que le espera.

--- en lo personal digo en verdad me gustaría saber los gustos de Lacus-sama --- luego oye que alguien golpea la puerta y le dice que se apure --- joooooo.....quienes se creen, soy Lacus Clyne.....bue...por un tiempo ---

---...sugoiii he quiero decir impresionante....yo...yo...en una revista....he quiero decir Lacus en una revista...---

Aquí vamos:

_Su sombra refleja su sonrisa  
Y oculta sus lágrimas  
Las esperanzas de la Tierra y señales en el agua  
Ellos indican una soledad impronunciable  
ya empezaron a huir  
Así que el futuro es una puerta que se requiere cumplir con su_

_Emoción  
Sé que el cielo refleja mis sueños  
Se vibra con los latidos de mi corazón_

_Emoción  
Quiero suavemente a lo largo de sus sueños  
Voy a cerrar los ojos y le abraza_

_Brillando el pequeño milagro del agua  
Voy a mandar mis emociones en ese sentido  
Por favor, por lo menos estuario de nuestro dolor  
¿Qué se reflejan en el espejo en una noche silenciosa?  
No es posible volver atrás, mis emociones brillar por sí solo en el pasado_

_Emoción  
Algo que apenas a luz es sombra posan mostrar algo que sólo la luz y la sombra puede mostrar_

_Vínculo  
Quiero decirles más acerca de mis emociones  
Sólo las palabras que vienen de arena_

_Reflexión  
En este mundo, tú eres mi única verdad  
Volar a esa estrella brillante_

_Emoción  
Sé que el cielo refleja mis sueños  
Se vibra con los latidos de mi corazón_

_Emoción  
Quiero suavemente a lo largo de sus sueños  
Voy a cerrar los ojos y le abraza_

Una vez terminado su concierto dirige unas palabras a todos las personas que oyeron su recital.

--- muchas gracias por venir a mi concierto... se les agradece mucho... en verdad Lacus Clyne esta muy contenta de veros alegres... he quiero decir yo....jejejejeje...hasta otra---

Después decir esto la joven recuerda algo muy importante que decir.

--- haaaaaaaaaaaa se me olvido decirles que sobre que termine la guerra pronto...haaaaa...joooooo.....bue que más da....ni modo...jejeje....---

* * *

Se que subo mucho de Meer Campbell, pero amo este personaje, pero prometo tratar de subir sobre otros personajes.

saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo trabajo, este fic lo hizo un joven de nuestro grupo de rol de Gundam Seed, bajo el nombre de Auel Neider.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenece, tampoco lo siguiente ya que por el momento me dedico a reproducir fic de otras personas que considero que deben verlas en este sitio, sino a Mitsuo Fukuda.

**Un Día Libre**

Localización: BASE TERRESTRE

Compañeros: Stellar, Sting

Estado: durmiendo plácidamente

07:00 AM --- zzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzz ---

08:00 AM --- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ---

09:00 AM --- un soldado me despierta apuntándome con un arma y dice --- ¡o te levantas o te levanto! ---

09:05 AM --- un soldado golpeado en el suelo ---

09:06 AM --- zzzzzzZZzzzzzzzz ---

12.00 PM --- ALMUERZO ---

12.30 PM --- a la cocina a lavar platos como castigo por golpear a un superior.

04:00 PM --- me mandan a lavar toda la ropa del pelotón

04:02 PM --- me pongo a hacer bolas la ropa y la aviento como práctica de baloncesto

05:00 PM --- termino de arrojar la ropa a la lavadora, la prendo. Encuentro una caja extraña que dice "jabón" y también la meto dentro de la lavadora....que sea el destino quien se encargue del resto ---

06:00 PM --- evacuan la base por una inundación de espuma proveniente del lavadero ---

07:00 PM --- Sting Y Stellar me sacan de la base para que no me maten. Hay un auto en la entrada, un auto negro de esos que todos se quieren robar (al menos yo lo haría), Sting es el único que puede manejarlo, (¿por que él si puede?). Se dirige lentamente hacia el asiento del conductor con mirada severa, con las manos en los bolsillos, y enciende el auto, mientras mi hermana y yo nos subimos, y yo como siempre atrás (eso...sin comentarios) ---

Pues la ciudad es divertida, siempre he dicho que el exterior es más divertido que el lugar apestoso donde estamos. Mientras atravesamos varias calles, veo la gente. Allá en una esquina una viejecilla con un perro...uff nada del otro mundo…perros. Gente comiendo en un restaurante...jeh...eso si da envidia....

Sting: --- oye Auel... ¿ya deberías poder hacer algo bien no crees? ---

Auel: --- pues...no es que no quiero…es que me divierte crear esos caos ---

Stellar: --- ummm.... ---

Auel: --- Heiw Sting.... ¿que piensas hacer después de la guerra? ---

Sting: --- Humm…no se...jeh...--- contiene una risa

Auel: --- oye...vamos ríete.....no te contengas... ---

Sting: --- no sabría que hacer ---

Auel: --- Pues....a mi me gustaría ser jugador de basket... Creo que es lo que me gustaría...---

Sting: --- Pues...si sobrevivimos a esto...te ayudo ---

El auto luego de dar vueltas por la ciudad, se detiene en un campo al atardecer. Desearía que pudiéramos ser libres de elegir a donde ir y como ser...Después de la guerra de seguro lo haré.

* * *

Bueno debido a que subi dos fics sobre meer campbell, decidi para no ser tan seguido que cambiaria el capitulo de auel neider entre ambos, espero que nose hayan dado cuenta ¬¬.

saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Cuarto trabajo, este fic lo hice yo jeje, espero que os guste, saludos.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenece, tampoco lo siguiente ya que por el momento me dedico a reproducir fic de otras personas que considero que deben verlas en este sitio, sino a Mitsuo Fukuda.

**Tornado de pensamientos**

Caminando por los alrededores de una plaza, llena de hermosas y coloridas plantas, árboles, flores. El sonido de los pájaros "cantar" sublimemente. Se escucha por los pasillos, en este momento solitarios pasos de una hermosa joven, de una larga cabellera color rosa, se nota al frente de su cabello, más a la izquierda un broche en forma de estrella color amarillo, vestida de manera atractiva como es su costumbre con una minifalda de color blanco bien "voladito" ((ondulado alrededor)) se estira una medias color gris oscuro desde terminada su minifalda hasta sus pies con unos zapatitos bien lindos color negro. En la parte superior un saquito color negro, con alrededor blanco en su solapa ((cuello)).

Continua sus pasos hasta un banquito, se detiene a sentarse de manera normal. Sin compañía más que su dulce voz que empieza a armonizar una canción en forma semi leve, mientras que en ella gira pensamientos un tanto tristes, como muestra su expresión a entonar esta canción:

_En esta tranquila noche, estoy esperando por ti  
Durante ese tiempo, tu sonrisa se ha desvanecido  
ahora que poco tiempo ha pasado  
Encariñados recuerdos comienzan a volver_

_En el lugar donde las estrellas caen,  
Siempre estoy deseando por tu risa.  
Aún sabiendo que estamos apartados podemos encontrarnos nuevamente, no?_

_Desde cuándo mi sonrisa se ha desvanecido tanto?  
Desde que fue despedazada por un error  
Cambia solamente las preciosas cosas hacia la luz  
y ve más allá del cielo con fortaleza*_

_Al lugar donde las estrellas caen,  
quiero que mis pensamientos te alcancen.  
Estoy siempre a tu lado  
dado que abrazaré esa frialdad  
Aún sabiendo que estamos separados ahora,  
definitivamente estaremos juntos nuevamente._

_En la tranquila noche..._

Terminado con un tono medio triste pero hermosa canción, la joven continua sentada en el lugar mientras saca del bolsillo de su campera una foto que al verla le trae recuerdos un tanto melancólicos al recordar el esfuerzo que le decido a llegar a ser lo que es ahora, medio confundida, la joven empieza a agarrarse el cabello dándole un poco de dolor en la cabeza

--- Yo soy...yo soy....si soy ella... quiero decir soy yo... si he llegado aquí fue gracias a mi voluntad...pero si soy lo que soy ahora, porque esta guerra continua... quisiera que acabará pronto... de verdad quisiera que esto acabe pronto... por favor... falta tan poco...yo...yo soy... ---

Pensamientos neuróticos giran alrededor de esta chica cuyo nombre oculto es Meer Campbell, coordinadora de 17 años de edad. Muy joven y atractiva, pero por el momento esperando solo que a esto finalice pronto.

_"desearía volver a esos tiempos, como me gustaría tanto"_ un ultimo pensamiento consiguió darlo en su memoria a la joven cantante que la había llevado pensar tanto tiempo, pero aun sabrá que la vida seguirá mientras estemos vivos en el mundo que nos han otorgado nuestros padres.

* * *

Corto pero es un drabble, no me critiquen -.-

saludos


End file.
